


Baby and You

by Petralice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Babies, Babysitting, Cute, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Strangers, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petralice/pseuds/Petralice
Summary: You're taking care of a Mandalorian's baby. Can you be entrusted to such a task?---The shock of the man in your daycare (slamming the door open, his cape billowing in the wind and the sunlight glinting off his genuine Beskar armor) had subsided as soon as you’d realized how nervous he was, holding this little green thing to his chest like he was the most precious thing in the world.Well, you had to admit he was super cute, the child. You’d never seen eyes so big and dark and expressive on a species that wasn’t a Mon Calamari before. In fact, you’d never seen this species before. No matter. You thought of him as a challenge, and he seemed genial enough with his perpetually upturned lips and his curious head swiveling. You couldn’t wait to touch his ears, if he’d let you.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Baby and You

“Are you sure you’re going to be alright?”

“I assure you, sir,” you say somewhat tiredly, and for the fourth time, “we do know what we’re doing. We’ll take good care of your son.”

“He’s got a strict feeding schedule. And he needs constant stimulation, don’t forget.”

“We won’t forget, sir.”

“Are you sure you won’t forget?”

You purse your lips and nod at him, trying your best to put on a genuine smile. “I’m sure.”

This wasn’t the first time you’d seen a parent be so reluctant to give up their child, but you could admit you’d never seen a Mandalorian act this way around _anyone_. The shock of the man in your daycare (slamming the door open, his cape billowing in the wind and the sunlight glinting off his genuine Beskar armor) had subsided as soon as you’d realized how nervous he was, holding this little green thing to his chest like it was the most precious thing in the world.

Well, the child was _super_ cute. You’d never seen eyes so big and dark and expressive on a species that wasn’t a Mon Calamari. In fact, you’d never seen this species before. No matter. You think of him as a challenge, and he seems genial enough with his perpetually upturned lips and his curious, swiveling head. You can't wait to touch his ears, if he’d let you.

As soon as the Mando leaves, obviously.

“Okay,” says the Mandalorian, obviously not convinced. “So what, I just sign here?”

“Yes.” You point to the appropriate spots on the document and try to give the Mando a trustworthy smile. “You just sign here, here, and here. We’re going to take good care of him. You have nothing to worry about.”

You swear the Mando somehow stares at you through the helmet as he signs.

“Be good, womp rat,” he says to the kid after he puts the pen down, stroking the child’s head through his glove. “I’ll be back. I just need to take care of a few things.”

The child giggles and looks at the Mandalorian with the happiest eyes, cocking his head and wiggling his ears, looking for all the worlds like he was trying to be as cute as possible.

You’d seen it before. You wouldn’t be impressed, but this thing was so much cuter than, say, a baby Zabrak or Ithorian.

The Mando seems somewhat soothed by your gentle smile as you look at the child. “Okay,” he says, “I’ll be back in a few hours.”

“Naturally. Have a good day, sir. We’ll be waiting for you to pick him up at the end of the day.”

He hands the child over to you, and you’re shocked at how heavy he is. You try not to make a sound with the Mandalorian so close, but you feel like he hears you give a little bit of a huff as the child’s weight goes from his arms to yours. You can’t help but grin as you look into his little face and bounce him once, twice. The baby calls out in one even, happy tone in your arms.

“What a good boy,” you say. The little thing twitches his ears and grins.

“He is a good boy,” says the Mando.

You bounce the child a little more, then look up at the Mandalorian. “You don’t need to stay,” you say. “We’ll get him playing with the other kids. You can go on ahead if you wish.”

“I don’t wish,” he says, “but I must.” He stares for just a bit longer, them disappears, leaving you with the baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I should turn this into a story or not!


End file.
